


Where You Left It Last

by Rakizna



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Glimpses into short moments of the Discovery crew's lives... Each one leaving something behind (or trying not to...).Responses to the title prompt, which I received from a dear friend.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Discovery Drabbles





	1. Stamets' Story

He ran down the corridor for the sixty-third time, desperately racing to get to the party in the rec room before it was too late. 

Then again, so what if it was too late? Mudd would continue to reset time until he got what he wanted. 

And after that? 

Stamets shuddered. He didn't want to think about that. His friends, his partner, his captain---those were the things he was thinking about. And Michael. Michael Burnham. She would believe him, and she could get through to Tyler. He knew she could. 

His legs burned. Not as badly as his lungs. He kept running.

But he knew, deep inside, that if he had to watch one of his friends die  _ again _ …he would break. Even if Mudd did reset the timeline again, his surprisingly fragile, spore-infested heart couldn't take it. 

He just couldn't bear to leave them that way. 


	2. Michael's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael reflecting on Sarek.

Tilly was snoring again. Even with her pillow over her head, Michael could hear her overeager roommate's obnoxious noises from across the room. Not that it mattered either way… Even if Michael were all alone in silence, she still wouldn't be able to sleep. Not with Sarek popping into her mind every thirty seconds. 

He had chosen Spock over her. Even knowing how desperately she had wanted to become part of the Vulcan Expeditionary Group, how desperate she was to never let him down. 

He had let her live with the burden of failure. 

But why? Why hadn't he told the truth? There seemed to be no logical motive for hiding it. He hadn't spared her feelings. Was it shame? Or pride? Or was he just trying to keep Amanda from ripping the council apart? 

She smiled at that, remembering what Amanda had said that day as she passed on a copy of  _ Alice In Wonderland:  _ “This book comes with a mother's advice.” 

Amanda had never, ever seen Michael as anything less than a daughter. 

Perhaps that's why Sarek's actions had cut so deeply: he barely saw Spock as a proper son, and yet still he had chosen his son above her. Because she would never be Sarek's daughter; she was only ever his ward. 

But still, Michael remembered what she had said to Sarek at their last meeting. She had called him “Father,” and that had been the end of the argument. And that was exactly where she intended to leave it. 


End file.
